fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Visors
Visors are a must have item for FFW players who want to sign up into FFW. Appearance FFW Visors are customizable so they have a variety of designs. However they have a standard Visor design as shown in the picture. Usage Visors are required for players to access and experience FFW. With it, players can create their Avatars and access FFW easily. The technology taps into the nervous system of the brain, allowing the players to experience all the sensations of FFW as if it were real. Fascinatingly enough, they are also created in such a way that players' psychological and cognitive functions are protected from inflicting actual damage to the body as they experience in the game. Science of the Visor The Visors were created to tap into the Cerebral functions of the players minds as mentioned before. The five senses of the Human Body, as well as motor reflexes and psychological responses are all connected and controlled by various parts of the brain. The idea of the Visor was to tap into the Cerebral Cortex of the brain in order to stimulate actual experiences such as pain, smells or touch with actually dealing actual damage to body. Creation of Visors were not easy due to the latter. Based on psychological studies, experiences and sensations we feel in real life occur because of our psychological responses triggered by the brain. The challenge was to trigger the responses but without the body actually reacting to the sensations in the real world. After many trials and errors, the solution was found by tapping into the individual's subconcious, through the use of EBS, Enhanced Binaural Soundwaves. By doing this, the Visor creates a phenomena called the Dream Effect, which brings the player into a level of his subconcious that allows him to experience but not nescessarily "feel". This is why when players log into FFW their bodies' in the real world would be alert to their surroundings both actual and virtual. Comatose As of late, a few players of FFW have been mysteriously falling into comatose states in the real world after being "killed off" in FFW. By right, any player who gets "killed" in the game should automatically revert back to "Real Time" safe and sound with no side effects. However, in the case of player, Jack Ripper, after getting "killed" he was found in the real world in a vegetative state. Theories put forward by Ravena and D.B. is that the reason the player most likely fell into that state was because of either a Visor malfunction or the player experienced something so real that it affected his actual conscious state as well. Theory-wise, it is plausible considering psychological research and studies. FFW Scientists are still trying to figure out the reasons as we speak. Glitch Meaning that the players visor can cause something to happen into the users brain IE, a boost in intellegence or a change in a mental state. So far the only person with this glich is Bella, who after her first visit into Fanfiction World, is now able to hear the voices of her toon freinds in real time. Theory is, its becuse of the relationship fusion in the net that leaves her soul, body and mind linked to her freinds, when she steps out into the real world, all that is left is the mind part that Bella can loudly and clearly hear. Category:Important Terms